Batman (DC Animated Film Universe)
Bruce Wayne spent the rest of his life training himself to fight criminals like the one that took his family away from him soon and created the costumed identity of Batman. He is one of the major protagonists in the DC Animated Movie Universe. History Early Life Bruce Wayne is the son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Bruce has a very close and loving relationship with his parents. He and his father often went to the Gotham Coliseum for ball games and then go to the amusement park afterwards. He also had a good relationship to the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Thomas would also tell Bruce scary stories about the legend of the Court of Owls: a secrect society of rich men that controlled the undergrounds of Gotham. When Bruce was ten his parents were murdered in front of his eyes. Noticing an owl watching Bruce suspected that the court had his parents killed and decided to investigate but sadly found nothing relating the Court of Owls to his parents' deaths. While Alfred was there for Bruce, he was forever changed by the death of his parents and made a vow to spend his life hunting down the same criminals that took his parents from him. He trained for years in martial arts and became a master detective. He became what the city of Gotham would come to know as the Batman. Batman fought crimes for years in Gotham, fighting villains such as The Joker, Killer Croc and Ra's al Ghul. He soon took on a protégé in the form of Dick Grayson who would become Batman's sidekick Robin. Dick eventually became Nightwing when he outgrew being Batman's sidekick. Batman fell in love with Ra's al Ghul's daughter Talia. While they both loved each other, Batman couldn't bring himself to be with Talia due to the nature of her father whom he considered a madman. Talia later drugged Batman into making love to her and unknown to Bruce, gave birth to his son Damian Wayne. ''Justice League: War'' Batman first appeared aiding Green Lantern in a fight against one of Darkseid's minions, a Parademon. The creature then attempts to escape, but Batman grapples onto it and manages to hang on while it flies through Gotham. They end up on a rooftop, where the heroes are interrupted by the Gotham Police. They make a quick getaway and continue to chase the Parademon into the sewer. There, the creature attempts to plant some sort of bomb. Once the heroes' presences are detected, it self-destructs, but the bomb remains intact. Batman and Green Lantern then take the bomb, and head to Metropolis, where they plan to interrogate Superman to see if he knows anything about it. After going to Metropolis, the two catch up to, Superman who is seen as a blur crashing into buildings. He finally settles in an abandoned one, where Green Lantern goes charging in, only to be seen moments later flying out of the building after being struck by Superman. The Man of Steel then zooms outside where he pins down Batman. The Dark Knight escapes and engages Superman. Despite Batman's best efforts, Superman is unharmed by any of his attacks or devices. Green Lantern then recovers and engages the Man of Steel. Angry, Superman attacks Batman and Green Lantern. In order to protect themselves, Green Lantern creates a ball of energy around himself and Batman, but Superman then sends them flying with a series of punches. After penetrating the ball, Superman zooms toward Batman and Green Lantern as though he was about to deliver the final blow, but Batman manages to say "Clark", stopping the Kryptonian, and talk him down. The three then realize they are on the same side and once again dive into the sewer. The three then journey to an abandoned building a few blocks away from the Daily Planet, where the analyze the bomb. Batman then states that the bombs were strategically planted, and that there is the potential of a full-scale invasion. Green Lantern then disregards the idea. However, within moments, the box “activates” and opens a portal, a horde of Parademons swarming out attacking the heroes. The three then battle against them furiously. However, Superman mysteriously leaves, leaving Batman and Green Lantern fighting against them alone. Green Lantern and Batman manage to finish of the rest of the Parademons, and soon meet up with the Flash. However, more Parademons show up, but as they brace to take them on, Wonder Woman comes and defeats them all. Superman rejoins the team and Cyborg and Shazam show up. Cyborg tells the team of the plan that Darkseid has for the world, and as soon as he finishes explaining, Darkseid appears with a large army of Parademons. The seven heroes then attack the Parademons. Green Lantern attempts to take down Darkseid himself, but quickly fails. In the heat of the action, Darkseid fires his Omega Beams, one at Flash and the other at Superman. Flash manages to evade it, but Superman takes the blow and is incapacitated. He is then captured by Parademons and taken to Apokolips, the planet that Darkseid rules over. Green Lantern is then severally injured by Darkseid, having his arm broken by the powerful being. Darkseid then teleports away from the group, creating a large explosion. After emerging from the carnage, Green Lantern attempts to go after Superman, but Batman tells him to stay and keep the team together. Batman then disguises himself and allows a Parademon to capture him and take him to Apokolips to save Superman. While at Apokolips, Batman escapes from the Parademon and removes his disguise. He then sees where Superman is being taken over through Darkseid's brainwashing under the control of Desaad (Darkseid’s right hand man). Batman stops Desaad, but Parademons arrive and attack Batman. Batman defeats them, however, a brainwashed Superman kills Desaad and goes ballistic at Batman. Superman and Batman then return through the portal the others managed to create in his absence and manage to force Darkseid inside the portal, banishing him from Earth. Shortly afterward, they are met with the applause of a group of civilians admiring their heroism. Later, they all make it to the White House where they are honored by the President of the United States. While the President talks, Green Lantern states to the others that they are not friends nor a team, but Batman tells him to cooperate, stating that acting as if it were so would keep the police off Batman and the Air Force off Lantern. At the end, Shazam states that the teams name is the "Super Seven", much to the embarrassment and disappointment of the rest of the team. ''Son of Batman'' A short time after the events of Justice League War, Batman is seen once again in Gotham fighting against Killer Croc. Although the dark knight is overwhelmed by the criminal, he is aided by Talia al Ghul, who later takes him aboard a ship to inform him of important events. Bruce learns from Talia that Ra's al Ghul is dead, and that Deathstroke is seeking to take over the league of assassins. He is then introduced to his son, Damian. Bruce takes Damian back to Wayne Manor, where Damian meets Alfred Pennyworth. The next day, Bruce begins his morning commute to work with the surprise that Damian is using his swordsmanship against the shrubs in the yard. He admires his talent, and then leaves. Soon, however, Bruce would come to terms with how smart his son actually is, when he finds that he not only got in to Wayne Enterprises, but also got into Bruce's office and hacked into the Batcave. Bruce, angry and shocked, sends Damian home with Alfred. Later, Bruce would take a trip to Arkham Asylum, where he would interrogate Killer Crock. Batman then heads to an abandoned building to do some more investigating. He would then be attacked by a giant Man-Bat (which appeared to be a Gorilla.) Shortly afterward, Bruce would receive a message from Nightwing that he had met a boy that claimed to be his son Later, back in the Batcave, Batman would scold Damian for attempting to kill one of Ra's old henchmen. Batman then would allow Damian to take up the mantel of Robin, and aid him while he went to meet up with James Gordon. They would then head to Gotham Coliseum, where they would encounter Deathstroke's troupes and manage to free Dr. Lamstrong, a scientist that Deathstroke abducted. Back in the Batcave, Dr. Lamstrong would tell them that he was doing work for Ra's while he was still alive. It was called "Operation: Airstrike" and the goal was to transform human beings into Humanlike-Bats called "Man-Bats". They would also learn that Deathstroke his holding the doctors wife and daughter captive. After giving them a description of there whereabouts, Damian tells them that he recognizes the location, and that it was a place his Grandfather would go to. Batman takes Damian to his grandfather's compound, where they rescue the daughter and the wife. However, the daughter then secretly hands Damian a video message that she tells him not to reveal to Batman. He then sneaks off the next day and Bruce doesn't know where he is. However, he finds him with the help of Nightwing, and discovers he is on an Oil Rig near the coast of the United Kingdom. Batman infiltrates the Rig, and finds Damian chasing after Deathstroke in a secret underwater section of the Rig, as-well a injured Talia. Bruce puts Talia in the Lazarus pit and she manages to heal from her injuries. After meeting up with Damian, who has managed to take down Deathstroke (but not kill). The three then escape from the Rig before it is destroyed by water-leaking in. Later, Batman bids farewell to Talia, who lets Damian stay with him. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Batman was pursuing Scarecrow when Green Lantern interrupted and told him that the Justice League needs his help. Correctly guessing that the situation was about the missing missles Batman told Lantern he was busy. Green Lantern caught the criminals but Batman quickly chastised him telling him that he needed information out of the criminals and told him not to help next time. Alongside the rest of the team , Batman and the others check the raised sub and analyze Cyborg's assault. They realize the enemy is not related to Darkseid but warriors from Earth's origin. Thanks to Diana's knowledge, she reveals these warriors are from Atlantis with the theory of war related to the missing missiles. Using Shazam's suggestion, Superman and Batman decide to meet Atlantis-expert Dr. Shin, while the others are tasked in finding Atlantis. Arriving at Dr. Shin's home they discover that somebody has destroyed his life's work with Batman correctly deducing that Shin himself is also dead. Superman finds a ripped note by Shin and tapes it together. With Cyborgs help Batman discovers that Shin was following an man named Arthur Curry and tells the team to find him. Batman and the Justice League arrive in time to save Arthur from being killed by The Trench. Later when Orm and the Atlanteans attack Metropolis the Justice League confront him but Orm defeats them all. Batman arrives and ask Green Lantern for information on Orm. Green Lantern tells him that Orm killed his Mother. Batman revives Cyborg and tells him to replay Orms confession. Seeing this the Atlanteans turn and Orm who is then knocked out by Arthur ending the invasion. Later Batman and the Justice League attend Arthur's crowning as the King of Atlantis. ''Batman vs. Robin'' The Grandmaster obliged him and Wayne was discreetly returned to his residence. He awoke at the front gate in his wrecked car. Eventually, Batman followed the bloody trail left by Talon, an agent of the Court, and Robin. He confronted the two on the roof of The Garden. Batman tried to tell Robin that he was being manipulated but Robin attacked him. As the battle spilled over into the next building, Batman took the brunt of the fall and broke the head off a statue. Robin spared Batman's life but refused to go back home. Batman shifted his focus to putting the Court down. He followed the tracer he planted on the owl mask to a section of sewers abandoned in the 1800s. He settled on a brick wall where the signal was strongest and pushed one of the bricks in. He entered the passage and lost contact with the Batcave. Batman found the Court but felt the effects of an odorless psychotropic drug they flooded the sewers with. He was dropped into their giant labyrinth. Undaunted, Batman vowed to escape and take them down. Batman experienced an apocalyptic halluination of the future. Damian was an adult and Batman. Filled with rage and hatred, he tore out the heart of Gotham and left a trail of terrible destruction across the world. Batman realized the errors of his parental ways. As Damian shot him over and over, Batman lurched closer and embraced Damian. He apologized. Batman regained consciousness after seven hours and found himself back at Wayne Manor in a strait jacket. Nightwing and Alfred Pennyworth tried to get him to rest but Batman was worried about his son. After Robin revealed his face to demonstrate loyalty, the Grandmaster, who was Vanaver all along, realized Batman was Bruce Wayne. She ordered Robin's death, but Talon couldn't bring himself to kill Robin, a kindred spirit, and murdered the Owls present. Concluding Bruce Wayne was a complication, Talon revived every dead Talon and set off for Wayne Manor while Robin was forced to take part in the resurrection ritual. Batman and Nightwing fought off the Talons while Pennyworth activated the Panic Room Protocol and went to work on quickly finishing the Bat Armor. Eventually, Batman put the wounded Nightwing through a passage to the Batcave and briefly fought Talon. He blew up the study and ran for the lawn. He took a secret elevator in the toolshed down to the Batcave. The battle raged on. Batman made his way to Sub-Level 3 and entered the Armory. After suiting up in the Bat Armor, Batman cleared the Talons off the floor. He and Pennyworth jumped down to the utility core to change the cave's temperature levels and froze the Talons. Talon drove the Batmobile off the edge and shot up the Bat Armor then crashed into it. Batman emerged from the suit and remarked he was going to enjoy hurting Talon for his role in the Court's plan to take the city, destroy Wayne Manor, and manipulate his son. Talon got the upper hand and stabbed Batman in the side with one of his gauntlet blades. Talon repeatedly kicked him in the face then stomped his back with spiked boot soles. Robin arrived in Batman's defense. Talon declared Batman's death would set Robin free and with the Wayne fortune, they could escape the Court of Owls' revenge. Robin defeated Talon and declared he would never replace Batman. As Robin in shock from Talon using him to commit suicide, Batman hobbled to him and told him he was proud of him. Batman welcomed him home but Robin pulled away. Robin stated he couldn't be Batman's son without knowing who he was first. His head was filled with the voices of Batman, Ra's al Ghul, and Talia. Batman hinted about a monastary in the Himalayas that he stayed when he was in a similar situation. The two made amends and hugged. Damian packed and left. Batman pointed the Gotham City Police Department to the Court's headquarters to gather evidence and gave remains of the Talons to S.T.A.R. Labs to analyze. Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Alfred Pennyworth started packing books up. While Grayson voiced his concern for Robin, Wayne remarked there wasn't another child on Earth like Damian and he would be back when he wanted to. When Pennyworth asked how he knew that, Wayne remarked it was just a little faith. ''Batman: Bad Blood'' Half a year later, Batman intervened in a battle between Batwoman and the Heretic gang. He knocked Tusk to the ground, sidestepped Electrocutioner's blast, ducked Hellhound's kick, backhanded him then used him as a shield for Electrocutioner's blast, fired his grapnel line and crashed Killer Moth and Firefly into each other, shoved Hellhound into Electroctioner then unleashed a combo of attacks on him. Batman chided Batwoman for wearing a Batsuit and making herself a target. She aimed her handgun at Hellhound but Batman pulled it upward. She fought Hellhound then Batman pushed her out of the way of Electrocutioner's blast. He kicked Electrocutioner in the ribs, grabbed one of his hands and electrocuted Tusk then palmed him in the face. Batman leaped up in the air and descended on Tusk with a hard punch utilizing the momentum. Killer Moth unleashed his flying drones. After one carried Batwoman off into a warehouse, Batman shot a grapnel and zipped past Moth, leaving an explosive on his suit's back. Moth was launched into Tusk. As Batwoman recovered, Firefly tossed grenade cannisters at her. Batman tackled her out of the way and tossed two Batarangs. One of Firefly's wings was blown and he crashed. Batman kicked his flamethrower out of the way and interrogated him. Batman deduced he was working for someone new. The leader revealed himself, the Heretic. The Heretic admitted it was an honor. Batman got a sense of deja vu and realized he matched an adult Damian Wayne from his drug-induced hallucination caused by the Court of Owls. Batman and Batwoman battled Heretic. Batwoman was no match and was tossed over the rafters. Batman snagged one of her legs with a grapnel. While he was distracted, Batman was nailed with Onyx's throwing knives. Heretic detonated explosives planted in the warehouse. Batman swung Batwoman outside into the dock waters. Batwoman thought he was killed. Batman survived but was captured and taken to Heretic's master, Talia, at the Sisters of Perpetual Grace convent outside of the city. He was subjected to Mad Hatter's brainwashing programming without pause. Two weeks, one day, and 15 hours after Batman's disappearance, there was already a palpable uptick in underworld activity. Pennyworth feared it would only get worse and reached out to Nightwing for help. Nightwing made the tough call and donned one of Batman's older suits. Wayne supplied Talia's group with the location of a secret vault on Sub-Level 3 at Wayne Tech. Heretic led the team on a raid and secured a crucial technological component. Wayne endured strange visions. From sleeping with many women at once to suddenly reliving the murder of his parents, to being pulled underwater by the people in his life. Talia ordered Mad Hatter to dig deeper and push past the trauma to the child Wayne was before he lost his parents. Disobeying Talia's orders, Heretic kidnapped Robin and brought him to the convent. A tracker was hidden on Robin's suit as a precaution for his moonlighting. Soon, Batwoman, Batman (Grayson), and Batwing converged on the convent. Talia ordered a retreat but left Bruce and Damian Wayne behind. Damian got him free, slapped him out of his daze, and walked him out. They soon encountered Grayson. The convent partially collapsed in the battle. Wayne, Robin, and Grayson fell to a certain death but Batwing saved them. Wayne coldly declined any further assistance from Batwing and Batwoman then ordered Nightwing and Robin back to the city. A week later, Wayne was in surprisingly good condition. On the eve of the World Tech Summit, Wayne stated they would hunt down Talia after he was finished hosting the event. Grayson disagreed and wanted to involve Batwing and Batwoman. Wayne and Grayson came to blows over it. Wayne was none to pleased to have their secrets also revealed to them. Pennyworth reiterated he was absent and Grayson had to make the hard call. Wayne conceded to Pennyworth's point but wanted to keep it in the family going forward. Grayson revealed Batwoman was still working on the hard drive recovered from the convent. Wayne stated she was done after the drive was hacked and stated he called the shots. Wayne was still under the control of Talia's programming and alerted her Batwoman had the drive. The next day, Bruce Wayne gave his keynote address at the World Tech Summit. He formally introduced beta versions of Wayne Tech's cutting edge translators then revealed the venue was actually the Watchtower Initiative, a joint venture between Wayne Tech and S.T.A.R. Labs to combat threats to the modern world. All the while, Talia and the remains of her team infiltrated the summit and set up shop. Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman, and Batwing realized the truth about Wayne and Talia's plans. They conducted an air drop into the Watchtower but were quickly met with Talia's team. Nightwing was forced to fight a brainwashed Batman. Batman eventually broke Nightwing's left shoulder and toyed with him until Talia tossed him her gun and ordered Nightwing's death. Robin caught up to them and realized she only cared about control and not Ra's al Ghul's vision of a better world. Talia ordered Batman to start with Robin instead but Nightwing begged him not to kill and lose his soul to her. Nightwing reminded Batman he brought them all together because he understood their pain and lonliness better than anyone ever could. They needed a family. They needed Batman. Batman struggled. Nightwing declared he wasn't just a mask. He was the best man he ever knew. Batman turned the gun on himself, unable to keep fighting the programming. Talia drew her sword on Nightwing but Batman shot it out of her hands. Nightwing and Robin held Batman up. Batwoman and Batwing caught up and surrounded Talia. Talia wondered how she could ever love him. Batman doubted it was love. Talia admitted she thought of little else for the last 12 years. She pulled a grenade and feigned suicide to escape outside onto her transport, only to crash into the ocean after Heretic's second, Onyx, attacked her. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce had a heart-to-heart with Damian over Talia's demise. Some time later, Batman accepted Batwoman and Batwing into the family. They all met atop the Gotham City Police Department headquarters but noticed a police pursuit of the Penguin on the streets below. They joined in the chase unaware of a Batgirl starting her first night. Personality Batman, in most of his incarnations, is a dark and brooding hero with a personal vendetta against crime and injustice. Psychologically traumatized by the death of his parents, Batman has sworn to rid Gotham from the criminal elements that took his parents away from him. He is extremely pessimistic and suspicious, which often makes it difficult for him to trust people other than Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, the Robins or the Batgirls. Despite this, Batman has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by his parents. His father was a doctor, while his mother was a crusader against child abuse. Indeed, Batman's oath of vengeance is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. He refrains from killing, as he feels this would not make him any better than the criminals he fights. He is also a very prominent member of the Justice League and the founder of the Outsiders. To protect his secret identity, Batman has constructed a fake persona he can use in his civilian identity. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is a self-absorbed, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. Powers and Abilities Abilities Naturally Enhanced Physiology : Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, his strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. His natural healing rate is also very developed, as he recovered from a broken back in a short timespan. *'Peak Strength :' Oct_18,_2016_14-15.gif|Batman bench-pressing hundreds of pounds Oct_18,_2016_14-03.gif|Batman ragdolling humans Oct_17,_2016_13-32.gif|Batman overpowering multiple man-bats Technically speaking, Batman is considered to be strong as a human can be without being superhuman. He is capable of lifting several times his own body weight and lift objects on his own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. However, throughout his career, Batman has performed superhuman strength feats on multiple occasions, such as overpowering dozens of men at once, effortlessly lifting a full grown man in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters, he has also wrestled, and even overpower meta-humans such as man-bats, parademons and various other enhanced individual. He is even strong enough to punch an enemy through a thick concrete wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thick chains, bench-press nearly a ton and heavily damage beings with superhuman durability. *'Peak Speed :' Oct_18,_2016_22-34.gif|Batman evading fire attack Oct_18,_2016_22-37.gif|Batman dodging a punch from Superman Oct_18,_2016_22-38.gif|Batman dodging electrical attack Batman can cover dozens of feet in less than a second and swim at a speed much faster than that of even the latest Olympic athlete, with this sort of speed, he can catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. In combat he is extremely agile and evasive, supplementing his strength with sheer speed to defeat his enemies, he could even match other beings with superhuman speed in combat. **'Peak Reflexes :' Batman's reflexes are practically superhuman. He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; he can even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple bullets after they have been fired with ease. **'Peak Agility :' Batman's agility is of a superior standard, even among highly trained professionals in the field of athletics such as a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His dexterity is also much better than the likes of an ordinary human, enabling him to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. *'Peak Durability :' Batman possesses a much higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; his durability is at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that he is capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, he can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and withstanding beatings from superhumans. **'Peak Endurance :' Batman's endurance is at the highest peak of human potential augmented with his iron forged will allow him to tolerate massive amount of physical pain, his endurance is even greater than that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. **'Peak Stamina :' Batman possesses an incredible stamina which enable him to exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. **'Peak Metabolism :' Batman's peak human metabolism has healing capabilities that are at the highest levels of human potential. His immune system fights off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. better than normal human, and his healing time is very short. His longevity is also extended. *'Peak Senses :' Batman's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. *'Adrenaline Rush :' Due to his long career of fighting insane criminals, as well as extensive training to control his emotion, Batman has achieved the ability to activate this adrenal glands for as long as he wants, increasing his strength, speed, reflexes, and the ability to withstand pain. **'Hysterical Strength :' Under the extreme effect of adrenaline, Batman develop superhuman strength, enough for him to lift vehicles and knock out superhumanly durable opponents in a few hits. **'Heightened Senses :' Batman gains extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than he normally can. **'Accelerated Perception :' Under the effect of adrenaline, Batman's brain can process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. **'Pain Suppression :' Under the effect of adrenaline, Batman is incapable feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. **'Increased Agility :' With this ability, Batman can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Genius Level Intellect : Batman's IQ is well over 200. He is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Photographic Memory :' Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. *'Multilingualism :' He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. *'Master Strategist & Tactician :' He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League *'Polymath:' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Master Detective:' He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Master of Disguise:' Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. *'Mechanical Aptitude:' Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business Management:' Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Master Martial Artist : Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 10 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Boxing and Ninjutsu. *'Weapon Master :' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in Jui Jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons because of his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. *'Master of Stealth :' His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Master Marksman :' Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. *'Master Acrobat :' Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability.He is Indomitable Will : Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. Intimidation: It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know him best are intimidated by him, Batman regularly forcing common criminals to flee in terror despite there being no evidence that he would actually kill anyone. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. Interrogation: Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. Paraphernalia Equipments Bat-Suit : Batman's costume is composed of Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it is bullet-proof and resistant to most forms of attack (explosions, blunt trauma, falls, etc.) It is also flame-retardant and insulated. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to nullify the impact of punches and kicks. Batman's gauntlets have retractable metallic blades on their sides. The cape is extremely light and can be used to glide long distances. The cowl is composed in small part by lead, which shields Batman's face from identification via x-rays. It has also an infrared viewer and auditory sensors. The cowl is outfitted with security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.) like the utility belt. The mask is also a transmitter-receiver. Utility Belt: Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in his iconic yellow utility belt. Over the years, it has produced plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling line-launcher, and a re-breather. Superman also entrusted Batman with a ring made of Kryptonite, should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (because of mind-control by a super-villain, etc.). Transportation Batmobile ''' '''Batplane Batboat Batcycle Batglider Weapons Batarangs (Several Different Types), small, non-lethal explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets. He is also known to have a Grapnel Gun, a Line Launcher, a Batclaw, and disruptor for firearms, mines, and Freeze technology. Gallery Batman War 001.jpg Son_of_Batman_-_Batman_and_Talia.jpg Son_of_Batman_-_Batman_05.jpg Tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno10_1280.png Son_of_Batman_-_Batman-1.jpg Son_of_Batman_-_Batman,_Nightwing_and_Damian.jpg|Batman, Nightwing and Damian Damian_and_Batman.jpg Tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno9_1280.png Son_of_Batman_-_Batman.png|Batman throws a Batarang Batman_&_Talia_01_SOB.png Son_of_Batman_-_Batman_and_Robin.jpg Justice_League_JLTOA_7.png Tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno2_1280.png Nightwing_vs_Batman_BMBB_5.png We_can_always_make_more_BMBB.png Tumblr_o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno4_1280.png Justice_League_&_The_Titans_JLvsTT.png Trivia *Kevin Conroy voiced Batman in the new universe created after Flashpoint. Jason O'Mara would later take on the role in the feature length films. Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Vigilante Category:Successful Category:Gadgeteers Category:Vengeful Category:Athletic Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Titular Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Businessmen Category:Misguided Category:Straight man Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Male Damsels Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Selfless Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Mentally Ill Category:The Hero Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sophisticated Category:Wise Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paranoid Category:Wealthy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Warriors Category:Extremists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful